Misunderstandings of Love
by The Red Dove
Summary: An accidental confession.  A terrible accident.  One giant misunderstanding. Memories lost.  A lesson learned.  Kyoko loses everything, only to gain even more.  Sucky summary alert!
1. The Misunderstanding

**Hey y'all. I'm not too good with writing so many characters and keeping them in character, so I'm cutting out a few. Sorry for inconvenience. There will be Sho, Kyoko, Ren, Maria, President, Kanae, Yashiro, Sawara, and Julie and Kuu Hizuri. Maybe some more, if I feel like I've been improving. PS, there will be OCs, but none are "Mary Sues." If you wanna read my "Mary Sue" stories, read my "It's Not What It Seems" and "Subject Beta" stories on my profile...and you'll find that the OC is just there to help the plot go along...yeah.**

**PS I love Skip Beat with all my heart and soul, but you should have seen my embarrassed/ashamed face when I realized that there was more manga after the anime story line. Currently reading it as fast as I can.**

* * *

><p>Old habits die hard.<p>

When something was too hard for her to handle by herself, she'd run off. That's how she met Corn, after all. And that's what she was doing right now. Running off.

~*~_Flashback_~*~

_"Kyoko-chan."_

_Kyoko stood frozen with her phone still to her ear. 'Kyoko-chan?'. "Congratulations on graduating the Love-Me Department."_

_Kyoko smiled to herself. "Thank you! And to think, soon I'll be turning 18! I wonder what this year's party will be like..." she trailed off, thinking of the best birthday she had ever had. Nearly everyone she held dear to her was there to see her on her big day. If only Father and his wife could have flown over, then it would have been perfect._

_Kyoko could feel Ren's smile from the other side of the line. "I'm sure it will be better than last year's." he assured her. "So, I heard you got a new role for a motion picture!"_

_"Yeah! I just finished dying my own hair to fit the role-"_

_"You could have just gotten a wig."_

_Kyoko sighed. "I know, but I wanted it to look as real as possible. I look so different now, though, I was worried Taisho would throw me out of his restaurant! But neither him or Okami-san are home at the moment." _

_"Ren! Could I see you for a second?" Kyoko heard Yashiro ask Tsuruga-san from the phone._

_"Sure, Kyoko-chan, could you hang on for a moment, please?"_

_"Yes." she heard the phone being gently laid down on a counter, and listened for his voice to return._

_"Is that Kyoko-chan?" She heard Yashiro muffled voice ask._

_Ren answered with what sounded like a 'yes', and Yashiro nearly started squealing. "So you're going to tell her now, right?"_

_"Not over the phone, Yukihito." Ren muttered._

_"Of course! That would be really unromantic." _

Unromantic?

_"Besides, I didn't even ask her on the date yet." Ren responded._

The_ date? Kyoko wondered._

_"Don't worry about it! I'm sure she loves you as much as you love her."_

_She dropped the phone and gave a little shriek. After a few seconds, she heard Ren's voice calling her name from the phone, sounding worried._

She didn't think. She just ran out of the restaurant, trying to process what she had just heard.

'Running probably wasn't the best idea...' she thought, as she neared a park with a river. She reached for her purse to grab Corn, only to realize she left it at the house. Even Princess Rosa was missing from her neck, though she was sure she was wearing it.

Kyoko started to cry, she couldn't believe she lost something so important to her! She looked down at the river in despair, her tears blurring her vision. When she cleared her eyes, a sad young woman with purple hair cut in a punk hairdo stared back at her. Of course, her new role, she remembered. She wiped away her tears, and started to retrace her steps, hoping to find her precious necklace. The necklace she made from the gem she found in the rose Ren gave her...

That Ren gave her...

She lifted up her head and refused to cry. Why was she crying anyway? She was so confused, she didn't know what to do. She crossed the street, eyes once again on the lookout for Princess Rosa...

"Oh my God!"

_Did something happen?_

"Someone, call an ambulance!"

_Someone just got hurt! _she thought.

"Stand back! Let me feel her pulse."

She felt two cold fingers touch her wrist, and she tried to jerk her hand away subconsciously.

"She's responsive, that's good. Excuse me, Miss? Can you hear me?" the man said slowly.

She slowly opened her eyes and squinted at the light. She felt the pain come crashing over her all at once, and she could barely stand it.

"Keep her restrained, she might have fractures!" the man yelled.

"Warabi city police, what happened here?" another man demanded.

"Another hit and run, anyone get the number of the car?"

"I got it!" someone yelled.

Voices were blurring into one another, colors and lights were swirling around in her head. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the pain and the discomfort of so many hands keeping her once twitching form down. She stayed this way until the voices stopped, and one voice called out to her.

"What's your name?"

She slowly opened her eyes and tried to focus on the man sitting above her. She stared at him until she started to cry.

"I...I don't remember..."

* * *

><p>"Director Kurosaki, have you seen Kyoko?" a seriously panicked Tsuruga Ren asked through the phone.<p>

"Not since this morning, she said she had an idea on what her character should look like. Why, is something wrong?"

"She's not at home, and she didn't bring anything with her!"

"Is that Ren?" President Takarada asked Kurosaki.

"Yes, apparently Kyoko is missing." Kurosaki started to worry himself.

Lory grabbed the phone from him. "Ren, what's going on?"

"I was on the phone with her, and Yashiro wanted to talk to me, so I set down the phone, and I heard Kyoko scream. I came over to find her phone on the floor, and Kyoko missing." Ren explained as calmly as he could, even though he knew he was slipping out of his Ren persona in his worry.

"You say you heard her scream?" Lory asked.

"Yes."

"Kurosaki." he turned to the director. "You said she's the main role in your new film?"

"That's correct."

"The first film in five years produced by a super rich director who won many awards and has been highly awaited for?"

"Yeah, but...Oh my God."

"What is it?" Ren asked.

Takarada and Kurosaki shared a worried glance at each other nervously. "Ren, Kyoko has been kidnapped."

* * *

><p><strong>Big misunderstanding, eh? But, that's just how I roll. Please review if you want more!<strong>


	2. The Forgotten

**I understand hospitals don't operate this way, letting people like poor Kyoko-chan leave so early, but I got to move the story along, folks. And from now, Kyoko will be called Amaya, since that's the name she's been given...SPOILER**

* * *

><p>She focused on the steady beeping of the monitor. She didn't want to think about anything else, seeing as she couldn't think about anything other than what her life might have been like. She had been in the hospital for two days now, and she still didn't remember anything!<p>

"Amaya-chan?" a nurse called.

"Eh?" she responded.

"Oh, sorry. We've discovered who you are. You're Takahashi Amaya. Your sister came in and...we don't have anything to disprove her. She has photos and a certificate and everything. She is your sister."

"Oh." She settled back down into her bed, the beeping sound no longer giving any comfort. She had a name. She had a sister. She didn't remember anything.

"Amaya?" a somewhat tall teenager with shoulder-length black hair put up in a short ponytail hesitantly walked into the room. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. Are you my sister?" 'Amaya' asked.

The girl froze. "Yes. I'm Hanako, remember?"

"No, sorry. But I'm sure it will all come back soon, the doctors said at most a month."

"A month, huh?" Hanako looked saddened by this. "Only a month..."

"So, are you an older sister?"

"No, younger. By about fifteen months." Hanako stated. "I'm so glad to see you're okay!" she started crying.

"Hanako-san...I mean Hanako-Imouto. Please don't cry." 'Amaya' tried to comfort her 'sister', even though she was very tired at the moment.

"Well." the nurse from before walked in. "Nothing's wrong with you, other than your amnesia. We have been having many hit and runs in this city lately, too much drunk driving, all the good stuff, so we need our rooms. Amnesia is caused by head trauma, however, so technically, you should stay for another few days at least. However, it seems you have a very caring sister who misses you, and as I said before, we need rooms. A drunk hit a bus full of people...they're coming right now." she finished. "We'll let you go as long as you come back for regular check-ups and your sister Hanako-chan will fill out paperwork for you, okay?"

Amaya looked at her sister, then nodded at the nurse, and they prepared for departure.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're okay?" Hanako asked warily as she helped her sister walk into the apartment room.<p>

"I'm fine. Just really tired is all."

"Then sit down!" Hanako nearly threw her onto the couch, before her eyes widened and she dropped to the ground. "I didn't mean to throw you." she sobbed to the ground.

"It's okay, I'm fine. Really, you don't need to worry about me. You should worry more about yourself. You look like you haven't eaten in weeks!"

"That's what I said!" a new voice called from the doorway. "Wait a minute..." the voice mumbled.

Another teenaged girl with super short black hair and very pale complexion appeared before the two girls.

"Uh. Yeah. Hanako?" the girl asked.

"Yes, Shiori-chan?" Hanako asked nervously.

"Who the hell is she?" she pointed to the girl dubbed 'Amaya'.

"This is Amaya, silly! Remember?"

"I remember that Amaya-chan died of thyroid cancer two months ago." Shiori replied.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure? I mean, kidnapped?" Ren asked the president, who was now at the Darumaya now with Ren.<p>

"You heard her scream, her cell phone is dropped here on the floor, and everything of hers is still in her room, even that blue stone she always carries around with her. Plus..." he held out his hand, revealing the necklace Kyoko always wore around her neck.

_Princess Rosa_.

"Oh god." Ren nearly collapsed.

Just then, the door opened, the Okami-san and Taisho walking in. "Oh, hello!" Okami-san greeted warmly, her husband simply walking to the kitchen. "Do you want to see Kyoko-chan?"

"Erm...no. We just came to tell you that Mogami-kun won't be returning for a while, it's a LoveMe assignment." the President lied, causing Ren to stare at him in wonder and shock.

"Oh! Thank you for telling us. Does she need some of her things?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful!" the President smiled.

As Okami-san left, Ren turned to Lory. "Why did you tell her that?"

"Because I don't want her to worry. Plus, Kyoko's a rising star, and I don't think she'll like it if she's known as 'the actress who was kidnapped right before her debut.' We'll continue looking for her, but it will have to be very discreet." Lory placed a finger to his lips to emphasis his sentence.

"But-!"

"We'll find her, Ren. The kidnapper's will most likely send us a ransom note, and we'll hire personal detectives to help us. We'll find her soon, I promise."

Just then, Yashiro ran in through the doors. "God, Ren! Did you forget that some of us don't own cars?" he panted.

"Ah, sorry, Yashiro-san." Ren bowed an apology to his sweating manager.

"And here are the things she'll be needing." Okami-san returned with a duffel bag filled with clothes. "Please take care of Kyoko-chan." she bowed.

"Of course." Lory responded and bowed himself, the turban he was wearing almost falling off. Then all three of them walked outside, Lory telling Ren to follow him to LME, and went to their cars (Yashiro with Ren's car)

* * *

><p>"No, she's not dead! She's not! She's right here!" Hanako nearly screamed. "She's getting better!"<p>

"SHH! Do you want everyone to hear this conversation?" Shiori scolded. She then turned to Amaya. "Who are you?"

"I...I thought I was Amaya..." she looked to the ground, then looked sadly up to face Shiori. "I don't remember anything!" she felt the sudden urgent need to apologize. "I'm so sorry!"

Shiori, however, was shocked still. She almost gasped in horror, then sighed in relief. "You...you don't remember?"

Amaya shook her head.

"Oh..." she looked into Amaya's strange golden eyes, and bit her lip. "Sorry about that."

"You don't need to apologize. It wasn't your fault."

Shiori started to rock back and forth. "Um...yeah. It kinda was...sorry for running you over two days ago..." Hanako and Amaya froze while Shiori looked down. "A friend of mine let me use her car to get her something...I was a bit reckless..." she looked back up, and gave a nervous smile. "My bad."

"You hit my sister?" Hanako nearly shrieked horrified.

"Hush! Someone might hear you! I kinda don't want to get in trouble..."

Hanako shut up immediately.

Amaya looked angry, confused, and shocked as she brushed her purple hair away from her eyes. "You...you hit me? I don't remember anything because of you, and you don't want to get in trouble!"

"It was an accident, these things happen! Besides, lots of people in this town are getting hit by cars these days. It doesn't even show up on the news anymore."

Amaya seemed to calm down. "But...I'm not Amaya."

"Yes you are! Don't listen to Shiori, she didn't believe me when I said you would come back!" she glared at Shiori. "I told her that you would return to live with me again! You traded your memory for it, didn't you? Then _she_..." she pointed to her friend, "ran you over and I almost didn't find you!"

Shiori just sighed. "She has no memory because I was being an idiot, and she's not your sister! I understand you want her back, I do too! But wishing isn't going to do anything!" she then turned to the girl. "I really, truly am sorry for hitting you. I understand you may hate me, I hate myself right now, too. I mean, I was scared I could have killed you! You have no idea how much of a Hell these past two days have been to me! Sure, you lost your memories, but maybe that's a good thing! Maybe you were a horrible person, and now you can start again! As for me, I've got to live the rest of my life knowing that I could have killed someone!" she yelled, but not loud enough so anyone outside could here, just loud enough to shock the two girls listening.

"Yeah, well my sister disappeared for two MONTHS, and then you go and run her over like a dead raccoon! You liked my sister too, how could you do that?" she then turned to 'Amaya'. "Isn't that right? You went looking for a cure for your cancer, right? You found one, but couldn't come back to me unless you lost your memories!"

"That's bullsh-"

"Amaya doesn't like it when you swear! Right, Amaya?" she looked up expectantly at her purple-haired 'sister'.

"I don't remember..."

"I'm gonna be in so much trouble..." Shiori started mumbling to herself. "I'm an idiot. First I run you over, then I tell you I did it! How stupid can I get?"

"Amaya knows you get in trouble a lot, right?" she said to 'Amaya'. "She won't tell on you, she'll help you get better, like she got better."

"Sure. Next thing you know I'm serving time in prison! Notice how my problems involve you!" she nearly screamed at 'Amaya'.

She just stood there, with her head to the floor. "I should probably leave..."

"NO!" Hanako yelled. "You live here with us! Stay, please?"

"I don't know..."

"She doesn't know anything!" Shiori retorted. "She doesn't even know her own name!"

"Her name is Amaya!"

"AMAYA IS DEAD! Get used to it, okay?" Shiori yelled, tears starting to form.

Hanako then started to cry as well. "No, she's not! She's right here..."

Shiori sighed and knelt down to Hanako's sitting form. "Amaya...she's..." she sighed.

"She has to stay here! Please let her stay?"

Shiori sighed again. "Fine." She then turned to the girl with no memories. "Stay here. It's the least I can do after hitting you like that, anyway."

'Amaya' looked to the two girls, then looked down again, feeling major empathy for the girl who confused her with her late sister, and slightly sympathetic to the girl who had been through the tremendous guilt of thinking she killed someone...her. "All right. I'll stay."

Hanako sniffed and proceeded to hug 'Amaya''s knees. "Thank you for coming back..."

* * *

><p><strong>Awww. Tough situation, eh? Sorry, I like things getting really complex! Liked it that way since I saw Death Note and Clannad. And Skip Beat is complex enough as it is! Just think of the relationship going between Ren-Corn-Kuon-Kyoko-and Kyoko's acting of Kuon and all that fun stuff.<strong>

**Poor Kyoko. Poor Ren/Kuon/Corn. Poor...everyone, actually. Wow, this story is kinda depressing, isn't it? My bad.**

**R.**

**E.**

**V.**

**I.**

**E.**

**W. **

**Click Here!**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	3. The Explained

**My high school's musical is over and done with...I miss being in it... (Children of Eden)**

**More time to update, though!**

**Some creepy seventh grader kept sniffing my hair too. Said it smelled like chlorine, when I never go near chlorinated stuff. **

**Meh.**

**Oh, and I'll call Kyoko Kyoko from now on, because I can. And you smart people already know who she is anyway. Just remember that Kyoko doesn't know that she's Kyoko!**

* * *

><p>"How about this, Amaya? This is your favorite shirt!" Hanako held up a dark purple blouse with ruffles going down the entire thing, though they were ripped and mangled, with a black lace rose attached at the bottom right side of it.<p>

Kyoko glanced at the shirt, before slowly nodding her head, not wanting to disappoint the obviously grieving little sister.

"Don't bother trying to not hurt her feelings, she has to learn that her beloved sister's dead somehow." Shiori sardonically, while fighting the bedhead out of her hair.

"Shiori!" Hanako shouted. "She's not dead, she's right here, dummy!"

"Says a depressed 14 year old."

"14 and a _half_. And I'm happy, Amaya came home."

"Quit calling her Amaya, you'll get even more senile." Shiroi mocked.

The nameless girl, wanting to stop the fight, stated, "She can call me Amaya if she wants."

Shiori sighed. "Whatever. I have to go to work anyway." she replied as she continued brushing her hair. "Don't buy too much stuff, we're broke as it is, and '_Amaya-chan_' will have to go home soon."

"She _is _home."

"Really? I thought you thought she was _Amaya_. You must be getting senile."

Hanako sighed and turned to Kyoko. "Don't listen to her." she repeated for the nth time that hour. Kyoko nodded and placed the purple shirt over her long black tank top, and proceeded to button up the shredded jeans Hanako had given to her.

"Remember, don't buy too much. Amaya's funeral really cut our budget for the next couple of years."

Kyoko had barely any time to process the slap echoing around the room, she was still trying to process when Hanako had managed to walk over to Shiori so fast.

"Amaya is not dead! Quit acting like a big...big...fat-face! Looks like not all the fat people are jolly!"

"Just because you starve yourself doesn't mean I have to say no to every meal that we need to _live_." Shiori commented, rubbing her stinging cheek. "And I'm not fat, I'm only forty pounds over what's considered healthy. I barely even look like it!"

Hanako swirled around and grabbed Kyoko's wrist and pulled her out of the house. "Let's go, Amaya. Shiori...started getting mean after you left us for a while. But you're back, so you'll make her better again. Don't worry. Let's get a cab to Tokyo, I haven't been there for a while."

Kyoko nodded, and soon they were in the small cab heading for the capital of Japan.

"Where does Shiori work?" Kyoko asked, hoping to start a conversation.

"At a day-care. Believe it or not, but even though she treats us like crap, she treats little people like angels. They all love her, and she loves them." Hanako replied. "You should see her with the kids, they see her face and they just light up all over! They all call her 'Oba' too. In fact, the only time I ever see her smile is when she's with the little kids." Hanako herself started to light up. "It's so great to see her smile, she has a smile that's...unique. It's not quite pretty, but her eyes make up for it entirely, they nearly explode with happiness."

"Ah." Kyoko nodded. "Do you work anywhere?"

"Yep! Well, actually I volunteer. I help out at the animal clinic. I don't do medical stuff, I mainly help the adults out with stapling papers and stuff." she made a face. "But then I see the animals and I don't mind! It's sad when you know you have to put them down, though. Sometimes, the adults let me hug them right before they have to...put them down, so I can make there last memories happy ones." she smiled. "Except the snakes! Why do people bring snakes to clinics? One time, a person brought a tarantula in! It was super creepy!"

Kyoko laughed. "You came in to pick me up right as I screamed." Hanako continued. "You thought I just saw an animal get put down before my eyes! You ran right into the room, remember? Even though it said staff only, you ran right in anyway to help me!"

Kyoko smiled. "Did Amaya...Did I have a job?"

"Several." Hanako replied. "You worked so hard to get a job to help support all of us, even though you never kept a job for long. If you so much as thought that one of us was in trouble or crying, you'd run right out, not caring if you'd get fired, just to see if we were all right. Until you got cancer, that is. But you're better now, right?"

* * *

><p>"Have you found her yet?" Ren asked the President, who had just called Ren up to talk with him.<p>

"We have, sort of. We're pretty sure we have." Lory replied. "A Takahashi Amaya was recently discharged from a hospital in Warabi, recovering from amnesia after a hit and run."

"And Kyoko...?" Ren asked, confused.

"Well, like I said, we're pretty sure Amaya is Kyoko."

"That makes no sense, President."

"Then take a look at this." Lory slid over a document. Ren picked it up and read it out loud.

"Certificate of Death, Takahashi Amaya." Ren jerked up. "You think Kyoko's...dead?"

"No, look here..." he pointed to a spot on the certificate. "Time of Death, February 13, 2012. Amaya died a little over a month ago. Yet she was discharged from the hospital a few days ago...Warabi is pretty close to Tokyo, so this is our only lead so far. I think someone may have recognized her and since Kyoko probably has amnesia, convinced her that she was Amaya, and kidnapped her." Lory leaned back into his couch, and placed his feet in a small pond that was somehow in the room, with exotic fish swimming about in it.

"We're not sure what their motives are for kidnapping Mogami-kun..." Lory sighed worriedly. "We're hoping it's just for money and not...well...forget it."

Ren stood up. "Do you happen to know where 'Takahashi Amaya' lives?"

"Ren, it's too dangerous, we don't know the situation at-"

"Do you?"

Lory pulled his feet out of the water and proceeded to dry them off with a towel that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. "It's right here." he slid over another document.

Ren quickly memorized the address and nearly tripped over a large cat trying to get out of the room...a cat...?

Um..then quickly ran out of the building and to his car.

He started it up immediately and drove off to Warabi.

Meanwhile, Lory sighed inside. "He didn't even look at the picture of Amaya, he has no clue what she looks like now..."

And elsewhere...:

Hanako sniffed her hair. "It smells so good now that Shiori's out of it."

Kyoko laughed as she and Hanako walked down the sidewalk. While she will admit she was having a fun time, she was greatly depressed.

For one, she had no idea who she was, and two:

This poor girl was absolutely positive that she was her late sister.

How could Kyoko break Hanako's heart? She felt as though she had to be Amaya for Hanako, but she also knew that she had to get back to her old life, whatever that was.

For now, however, she would be Amaya.

For Hanako...

For her sister.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Amaya asked her sister.

"Not really..."

"Well, this place looks good! 'The Darumaya.' Let's eat here, why don't we?"

"No, I'm good." Hanako insisted. "If you want to eat, we should go to this other restaurant, it has the best tonkantsu I've ever tasted!"

"Regular tonkatsu?"

"I know it's plain, but it's my favorite! Hey, look at that car! That car looks like it belongs to someone famous!"

"Yeah, it kinda does, doesn't it?" she noticed her 'sister' squinting, trying to see through the glass.

"Whoa! It's Tsuruga Ren!"

"No way!" Now there was a name that sounded familiar. She must have been a fan.

* * *

><p>Shiori slumped down on the couch. Field trip day. She forgot.<p>

And she couldn't afford a ticket to go with the innocent children. Not with Hanako and whoever shopping around today, she knew Hanako well. She would have to work another job for a while to help pay the rent. And the groceries...she would have to work hard. Especially now with an amnesiac stranger living with them. At least the car she wrecked wasn't hers...

What would Hanako do if she found out she jacked a car? Shiori knew someone who would buy it off of her, no big deal, but then the accident...and then the victim is living with her...

Dear God. Hanako knew she hit 'Amaya' with a car! Hanako also knows that they don't have a car!

Shiori was screwed.

_Ding Dong!_

She sighed and opened the door, only to meet a fist in her jaw.

She fell on the ground. "What the hell?" she screamed at the person walking into her house like he was about to murder someone.

"Where is she?"

"You gotta be more specific..." she mocked, rubbing her jaw. Same side she got slapped earlier, too...that was gonna be one big bruise.

"Kyoko!"

"Kyoko!" she mocked again. "I don't know anyone by that name, except for this one old bag who used to hold bonfires every new years...she's in a nursing home now, though. Try there."

"No, Mogami Kyoko!" the tall man demanded.

"Who, the actress? Try looking in the credits of Dark Moon or something."

Next thing she knew, she was somehow face-to-face with the man. And her legs were dangling a good foot off the ground...

"What?"

"Takahashi Amaya was discharged from the hospital about two days after Kyoko went missing! However, I happen to know that Takahashi Amaya is dead!"

"Yeah, I know. I paid for the funeral." she kicked him in the shin. "She's not here...oh dear lord. She might be..."

"What do you mean, 'might'?"

"There's this girl with amnesia that's staying here, she looks like Amaya, and Amaya's grieving sister is convinced that Amaya has come back from the dead."

Ren placed the young woman on the ground. "So, you're trying to tell me that you accidentally kidnapped somebody?"

"Hey, I didn't do it." Shiori replied. "She doesn't look like Mio, though. Although they do have the same eyes...aw crap."

"Well, where is she?" Ren demanded, trying his hardest to calm down.

"Shopping with Hanako. They'll be back any minute-"

"We're home!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cheesey cheese cheese with a side order of cheddar! <strong>

**Extra sharp cheddar too, the expensive stuff.**

**Anyway, my imagination has yet again come up with a...whatever it's called. Gotta love fanfics with that Mary-Sue-esque about them.**

**And plot bunnies, or so I think they're called. God I need a life.**


	4. The Reunion

**Don't kill me!**

**I'm sorry it took forever, I kinda lost inspiration...but I know my readers love me, so I'll update for you all!**

* * *

><p>Hanako and Amaya stared at the tall man in their living room. Amaya looked over and noticed Shiori hunched over on the couch, face in her hands.<p>

"Tsuruga Ren!" Hanako nearly screeched and grabbed her sister's hand.

Meanwhile, Ren glanced at the woman known as Amaya, trying to find the Kyoko he knew.

But he knew for sure that this was definitely Kyoko.

Shiori blocked everything out, trying to find a place inside of herself to retreat to.

"Kyoko..." Ren nearly whispered as he walked over to the confused amnesiac and excited fangirl. He stood only a foot in front of her and asked, "Do you remember me?"

"You're Tsuruga Ren, right?"

"Yes." he answered, thankful she at least had some of her memories. "But do you remember how I know you?"

Kyoko frowned in concentration (which Ren found to be completely adorable) as she struggled to pull up a memory.

"I...remember a rose?" she smiled lightly at the small whisper of a memory floating around in her mind.

Ren smiled. "Yeah, I got you a big one on your birthday."

By now Hanako was frowning. "No you didn't."

Ren stared at Hanako. "Yes I did." he replied childishly.

"You weren't invited. She got some flowers, but no roses."

Kyoko was heartbroken. Here was the man who obviously knew of her old life that she was just starting to remember, and here was the heartbroken teenager who was certain that they were sisters. She didn't want to hurt either of them.

Ren sighed. "I did get her a rose for her 17th birthday."

"She's fifteen."

Ren started to massage his temples in annoyance. "I'm sorry, but your sister is dead."

Shiori's head jerked up. "Finally." However, she instantly regretted it as soon as Hanako burst into tears.

"No, no she isn't! She came back! She's Amaya now!"

"You said now." Shiori tried. "You know that's not your sister, so quit acting like it." she stated harshly, though her eyes showed sadness and concern.

"NO!"

Everyone was stunned into silence as Hanako threw a vase at Shiori's head, the vase shattering instantly, and Shiori dropping to the ground. A small stream of blood started to show it's deep color as Hanako fell to the ground, shrieking in her tears.

* * *

><p>"She'll be fine, after a while." the nurse replied to Kyoko's question. "You can see her now, if you like. She's awake."<p>

"Thank you." she bowed. Ren stayed behind, since he didn't know Shiori (and Shiori probably didn't like him, after he punched her)

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Kyoko asked as she neared the hospital bed.

"Who am I?" Shiori asked, stunning Kyoko into silence.

Just then Shiori burst into incredibly loud laughter.

"Sorry, I had to."

Kyoko smiled. Shirori had gotten friendlier since they now knew who Kyoko was.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. I got more stitches."

"More?"

"Sure, I get into trouble all the time." Shiori stated. "It's no big deal, I've had worse. When visiting America one time, I got my thumb stuck in the hinges of a folding chair."

Kyoko winced.

"How's Hanako?" Shiori asked.

"She was taken away, to Warabi Mental Health Center, they don't know when she'll be released." Kyoko responded.

"Great, that's gonna be expensive." Shiori closed her eyes.

"I can help-" Kyoko started.

"Don't you dare. This isn't your fault. Any new memories?"

Kyoko nodded. "I got them all back, after you got hit. The shock must have pushed them all back."

"That's good."

Meanwhile in the Lobby, those from LME started to show up after a text from Ren.

_Kyoko's fine. At hospital._

"MO! Is Kyoko okay?" Kanae stormed into the waiting room, the other people shrinking away from her.

"She's fine. She's not a patient, she's just visiting one."

"MO! Don't scare me like that, then!"

By now people had looked up from their magazines and noticed that _the_ Tsuruga Ren was right there in front of them. Just as a crowd started to form around him, Kanae shot them all a glare.

They all ran back to their seats.

Yashiro and Lory had entered just in time for this, earning chuckles from both of them.

"Ren! I hope everything's okay!" Yashiro asked.

"It's fine, Kyoko's just visiting a friend she made."

"One of the kidnappers?" Lory teased.

Ren smirked and nodded.

Soon Kyoko appeared before them with tears on her face. Kanae and Ren were the first by her sides, each holding an arm and trying to comfort her while asking what the problem was.

"Shiori's going to prison."

* * *

><p>Ren hugged Kyoko as she continued to cry, Kanae standing back, a little miffed that Ren had pushed her back to do so.<p>

After a while Kyoko stiffened.

"What is it?" Ren asked.

"You're hugging me." she stated.

Ren chuckled a little bit. "So? We've hugged before, haven't we?"

"Yes, but..." Kyoko blushed. "I remember what you and Yashiro were talking about on the phone."

Ren stiffened at that as Lory let loose a laugh, remembering Yashiro telling him what they were talking about right before Kyoko vanished.

"You heard and ran off, didn't you?" Ren teased.

Kyoko slowly nodded her head, but Ren noticed that they were still in the embrace.

Ren, embarrassed, lowered his head on Kyoko's shoulder and gave a small laugh. "Well this is perfect." He looked up and looked Kyoko in the eye. "Kyoko, I love you."

Kyoko stiffened up again and looked into his eyes before falling into their embrace again, to Ren's surprise. Slowly, he tilted her head up and placed his lips against hers, and smiled when she didn't shy away.

Meanwhile, the LME crowd were cheering, and a cry of "Finally!" was heard.

The other people in the room stared openly, unbelieving of what they were seeing.

After a while, they pulled apart, Kyoko blushing like crazy.

"So," Ren started. "Why is Shiori going to prison?"

"Because she stole the car and ran me over." she stated before realizing what she had just said.

Everyone stopped cheering and watched with intimidation as Ren's eyes darkened at the news.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, I know, but hey! Ta-Da! I finally updated after several months! I'm patting myself on my back as I'm typing this, which was a lot harder than it sounded so I just continued to type without the back patting.<strong>

**Hey, I expect reviews from ya'll now!**

**Please?**


End file.
